Missing You
by Dragoness101
Summary: Using Taylor Swift's song Last Kiss, Hermione remembers her lost love.


_I still remember the look on your face  
>Lit through the darkness at 1:58<br>The words that you whispered  
>For just us to know<br>You told me you loved me  
>So why did you go<br>Away_

**It feels like not that long along ago that he was here with me. I still remember the smirk that was permanently on his face, but only in public. With me it was a permanent smile. He would always whisper in my ear that he loved me. If he loved me why did he leave me?**

_Away?_

_I do recall now  
>The smell of the rain<br>Fresh on the pavement  
>I ran off the plane<br>That July 9th  
>The beat of your heart<br>It jumps through your shirt  
>I can still feel your arms<br>_**I remember the day I realised I loved him. It was the ninth of July. I had just gotten off my flight from Australia. I had just found my parents. It took a lot longer than I thought to get their memories back. I ran straight into his arms. The most real feeling in the whole world was the feeling of his heart beat. If I try I can still feel his arms around me, holding me like he would never let go.**_**  
><strong>__But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<em>

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips  
><em>**All I have left of him now is some old shirts he use to leave in the Room Of Requirement. I haven't been able to sleep knowing that our final kiss was one sided. I put all my passion into it hoping it would change his mind. Lying in bed with his shirt on I can only cry.**_  
>I do remember<br>The swing in your step  
>The life of the party, you're showing off again<br>And I roll my eyes and then  
>You pull me in<br>I'm not much for dancing  
>But for you I did<br>_**He was always cocky but it was so funny I could only roll my eyes and laugh. A favourite memory was at your mother Christmas ball. You made me dance the opening dance even though you knew I couldn't dance. It was fun but I'd never tell him that. He was always showing off. It didn't matter if it was appropriate timing.**_  
>Because I love your handshake<br>Me and my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<br>_**I remember when you asked me to introduce you to my parents. I was so scared that you would meet them and run. But you didn't. You shook my father's hand like it was one of the most important things you would ever do. You didn't remove your hands from you pockets sometimes. We use to laugh saying you had a permanent sticking charm on your jeans. I miss you kissing me when I was telling you something.**_  
>But now I'll go sit on the floor<br>Wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is that<br>I don't know how to be something you miss  
>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<br>Never imagined we'd end like this  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips<br>_**I don't know how to cope with this pain. All I can do is sit here in your old clothing smelling your scent. When I sleep I always wake up saying you name, it doesn't matter how long it has been. I will always love you.**_  
>So I'll watch you live in pictures like I used to watch you sleep<br>And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
>And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<br>Hope it's nice where you are  
><em>**Blaise and Theo owled me some pictures of us. They thought it would help me cope. I owl them often I need to know what is going on in your life. I wanted to know if you're feeling the same pain I am. My favourite one is the one of you sleeping on my couch. We had had a movie night. I couldn't help laugh at your reaction to a TV. Sometimes I forget you are a pureblood. **_  
>And I hope the sun shines<br>And it's a beautiful day  
>And something reminds you<br>You wish you had stayed  
>You can plan for a change in weather and town<br>But I never planned on you changing your mind  
><em>**I heard you left Britain. I hope you like it where ever you are. I didn't ever think we would live separate again. I thought when I moved again it would be into a shared apartment. We were planning on living in London, just down from the Leaky Cauldron. I really wish you had stayed.**_  
>So I'll go sit on the floor<br>Wearing your clothes  
>All that I know is that<br>I don't know how to be something you miss  
>Never thought we'd have a last kiss<br>Never imagined we'd end like this  
>Your name, forever the name on my lips<br>_**Sitting here all I can smell is your scent. All I can feel is the pressure of your lips on mine. All I can say is your name. All I can think about is how much I miss you.**_  
>Just like our last kiss<br>Forever the name on my lips  
>Forever the name on my lips<br>Just like our last_

**I hope that you don't feel the same pain as I do. I hate what you have done to me but I could never hate you again.**** Draco why did you leave me! **


End file.
